Daydreams and Nightmares
by xXFrankieXx
Summary: Sasuke is coming back, but he keeps having these dreams about Sakura. He spies on her and keeps imagining her seeing him. What will he do when she actually sees him? -rawrflop- Fail summary. Oneshot, lemon lime, SasuSaku. My first, so plllz be nice. R&R!


_There was flowing pink hair beneth him. He smirked as she wimpered. "Please,Sasuke,"she begged. "Please. I love you, but don't do this. Don't do it to me." Sasuke shook his head and saw tears forming in her eyes. No, this is what she wanted, right? She loved him. She wanted him. He knew that and now he was taking advantage of her. He had torn off her shirt already and she was left in her skimpy skirt and bra. He tore off the skirt next. "Sasuke no!'She cried out. "Don't!" Sasuke next pulled her bra off, exposing her breasts. The tears flowed now and she bit her lip. "Sasuke!"she screamed. She screamed her heart out, hoping someone, anyone would hear. "HELP! Sasuke, Sasuke...."_

Sasuke sat up in his bed, panting and sweating. What a horrible dream. Lately they had all been like that. Two and a half years later he was having dreams about Sakura. He hadn't seen her in that long, so why now? Was it because of his temptation on coming back? He groaned, rubbing his forehead. He stood up, grabbing a bag and putting his shoes back on. Sasuke was on a journey home. He wouldn't expose himself until he knew he was completely wanted there. If he would be welcomed. He sighed. He was on the last track of his journey. A few more hours and he would be at Konaha. He was now traveling through the forest, as to not be seen.

The hours passed slowly as they always do when you're bored. But finally, Sasuke met the village border. He hid in alley ways watching everyone. He saw Naruto, Shino, Kiba, and many of his old companians. Except one. Sakura. Everywhere he looked, she was no where to be seen. Finally, that night, he saw her walking home, a bag thrown over her shoulder. He stalked her silently. He saw her turning around, sensing someone behind her. She saw Sasuke and gasped.  
"Sasuke?" He nodded slowly, walking toward her with and outstretched hand. She took it with a grin. She pulled him into a giant hug. "I've missed you!" "Um...you too,"he murmured, tensing at her embrace. But he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as close as he could. She seemed to gasp. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"she asked. "What I've always wanted,"he murmured, leaning down to take her lips into his.

Sasuke shook his head, snapping out of his daydream of seeing Sakura again. Now he knew something was wrong. Since when did he have dreams of kissing Sakura? He groaned and wandered to the edge of town and to his amazement, he saw her. Standing next to Tsunade, she punched the ground. And it moved. Holyshit, that girl had gotten strong. Really strong. He made a mental note of not getting her pissed at him. He watched them in silence. They were training. Sasuke admired every move Sakura made. Every wince, every sweat drop. Everything.

Finally he got tired of watching them and walked into the forest. He set up camp and got something to eat. He was now very bored. And not tired in the least. So he walked. His stomach full. He sighed then heard something. A grunt. A highpitched grunt. He ran toward the noise and saw Sakura, training still. He bit his lips to keep from calling out to her. But it seemed he didn't need to call out to her, she had already heard him. "Sasuke-kun!"she exclaimed, running over to him. She froze right in front of him, a blush flying across her face. "U-Um...I've missed you." Sasuke looked at her. She defenatly had grown. In every place. She was taller, but what got him was that she wasn't flat as a book anymore. She was curved. Very curved. "S-sasuke-kun? Why are you lo-looking at my chest?" she asked. Sasuke shook his head. Because you're beautiful,he said in his head.  
"Hm? Oh,sorry"  
"N-no, it's okay,"she stammered. "I don't mind."

Now what was happening to him? He groaned and laid down on the grass. Now he wanted her shirt off. Oivey. He closed his eyes. Time to sleep. But what would come when he slept? What would happen? All his worrying made him soon unconcious, filled with the same nightmares as the night before. He woke up with a gasp. A pain in his heart. He sighed and smacked his forehead.

The day passed slowly, as had the day before. He grumbled angrily to himself as he walked late that night down the empty streets of Konaha. "Stop obsessing over her,Sasuke. She probably hates you now anyway"  
"Who hates whom?" Sasuke spun around to see Sakura staring at him.  
"You're another day dream, aren't you"  
"Um, not that I know of,"Sakura said.  
Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle. "When did you get back"  
"Yesterday, but don't tell anyone...please"  
"I won't....will-will you come over for something to drink"  
"...s-sure,"Sasuke said and started following her back to her house. She opened the door and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "What would you like to drink"  
"I-I'm not really thirsty...thanks." Sakura stared at him and he stared back and he couldn't hold back anymore. He lept over to her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Sakura pulled back instinctively. "What are you doing"  
sasuke's eyes widened. "I'm sorry,"he said. "I'll go." He turned to leave and Sakura gripped his wrist. "No...I mean...I just thought I ...I thought y-you. Oh, I'll shut up now,"she said. Sasuke turned to face her and again captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. "I-I love you. I fucking love you. A lot. And I've waited for you for two and a half years. I need you. I need you now. " Sasuke said, pulling back to see her reaction. Sakura's eyes widened and shesaid. "I love you too. Please.....take me. Now." Sasuke smirked and brought Sakura's chest to his. He kissed her again and started unbuttoning her shirt. He slipped it off and threw it on the floor. He had waited so long for this. Lips still locked, he traced her lips with his tongue, asking for a response. She opened her mouth and he invaded. His tongue roamed everywhere. Her fingers worked magic, slipping his shirt off his shoulders. Se traced her fingers down his chest, dancing. She pulled back, panting. "Babe,I gotta breath,"she said. Sasuke just grunted and licked down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Sakura moaned softly, barely audible. "Louder,"he said. "Bite me,"she said. "I'll moan louder when I feel you've deserved it"  
"Ooooh,"he taunted. "You know I deserve it now. I"ve been patient." Sakura laughed. "But so have I. Be patient, love." Sasuke grunted and bit her ear, her neck. He tugged her bra off and stared at her breasts. He went to attack the left one first. To his dissapointment, it hardened easily. He tweaked the right one then went to bite it. It hardened soon. "You are pathetic,Sakura-chan,"he said. "Shut I'll be no fun later then,"she replied. "I fucking love you." She laughed and pulled his face up to hers. She didn't ask for an enterance, she just gave him her tongue. It was Sakura's turn to bite now. She went and bit down his neck. She was sure to leave a mark. Sakura's mark. Sasuke moaned softly, but no louder than Sakura had. "Sucker,"she purred. She bit his collar bone then went for his nipples. It hardened slower than hers had but still quickly. She bit the other and his moan was louder. She smirked. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to kiss him again, rough. He tugged her skirt off and her soaked panties next. She pulled back and moaned loudly when he entered her with a finger. "Ahh, Ahhh, Sasuke~,"She moaned and he smirked. This is what he had waited so long for. He attacked her breasts again, any skin he could find. Anything bare, he bit. Sakura moaned again and a bit of precum came onto Sasuke's fingers. He lifted it to his mouth and licked each one sepratly. Sakura tugged his pants off then his boxers. her eyes widened as she noticed how big he was. He was huge. "Y-You're not going to fit,"she gasped. "Yo-You're huuuuge"  
She squatted down and looked at his dick. She licked his member then took the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and he moaned. "S-Sakura,"he moaned. Precome came into her mouth and she swallowed it fully. Sasuke picked her up by her armpits. She was short and she wrapped her short legs around his waist. "I need you now,"she said. He gently put his dick at the tip of her entrance. She gasped as he thrusted in slowly, getting her used to his large member. She moaned, she was getting louder. "Aaaah, Mmm,Saaaasuke,"she moaned. "Yes"  
"Faster." Sasuke obeyed, thrusting in faster and faster. He hit a spot that made Sakura groan, purr, moan, and growl. she almost passed out right there, but no, she just saw stars. Blackness covered her lids. She closed her eyes. "Mmmm,"she purred.  
Sasuke mimicked her, groaning along with her. Sakura came all over her stomach and Sasuke's. Sasuke came quickly after, deep into Sakura. Sakura screamed his name and collapsed in his arms. He gently laid her on the ground of the Kitchen floor. He laid next to her, an arm around her was almost asleep but she murmured,"sasuke"  
"Yes"  
"two things,"she said.  
"Yes"  
"One, I am so glad you're back. I fucking love you. So much"  
Sasuke sighed against her neck. "I love you too, baby"  
"Two. . . we forgot a condom."


End file.
